The Game
by BlahBlahBlahhheck
Summary: "You have to choose detective, so who's it gonna be?" Elliot shook his head in refusal. The man smiled, "Then I'll choose for you."


**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I know you're all going to hate me because I keep writing new stories instead of finishing my old ones, but I just CANNOT control myself. My brain is so scattered sometimes. Anyway, I think this will be a really good story. *crosses fingers* I'll work on my other stories soon too I promise! I'm out for the SUMMER which means more time for writing! Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

_"Olivia, what...what are we going to do?" The young girl's voice shook as tears streamed down her pale face. Olivia placed her arm around the girl's shoulders to comfort her. Olivia's slender hand rested on her forehead as she racked her brain desperately for an answer._

_"I...I don't know. But we'll get out of this." The young girl twisted her blonde hair nervously around her fingers as Olivia spoke._

_"Would you shut the hell up back there?" The blonde girl broke out into uncontrollable sobs at the sound of his voice._

_"Please, please just let us go!" The girl cried as Olivia sqeezed the girl's knee in an attempt to quiet her down._

_"Listen, I know you're scared, but pleading will do no good. We're going to be alright you have to believe..." The man interrupted Olivia's frantic speech._

_"I thought I said to shut the fuck up!" The man slammed on the brakes and pulled off the road. The man then proceeded to turn around and point his gun at the young blonde girl and then at Olivia._

_"One more fucking word and you're both dead! You hear me?" The man hissed through closed teeth. Olivia could not believe this was happening. _

_"That fucking Detective Stabler thinks he's such a badass. Well looks like the tables have turned, haven't they?" Olivia flinched at his harsh tone. The blonde girl collapsed into Olivia's lap and continued sobbing._

_"You better get that little bitch under control. Jesus, for someone who is the spawn of Detective Badass you'd think she wouldn't be such a pussy." Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip while trying her best to calm Kathleen down. The man turned around and pulled the car back onto the interstate._

_"I can't wait to see the look on Stabler's face when he finds out what I have! You think he'll cry? Of course he will! I have his daughter and his partner." The man continued to carry on a conversation with himself._

_"Wait until he sees what I've got in store for you two." The man laughed wildly at his own thoughts._

_"It's okay, Kathleen. Everythings going to be okay." Olivia mumured the lie quietly under her breath as she felt tears begin to form in her own eyes._

"Imma tell you once again to get the hell outta my face!" His name is Joseph Dean, a well known drug dealer, and now the number one suspect for the rape Lisa Cooper. Detective Elliot Stabler grinned his oh so famous cocky grin and took a step away from Joseph.

"Well let me tell you, Joe..."

"Joseph!" The man growled exposing his sickenly yellowed teeth.

"Okay, Joe, you've been a busy boy over the last 6 months. Theft, assault, possession..."

"Ay! I wasn't charged with none of those!" Joseph hollared and banged his fists on the wooden table.

"Well that's just because all of the witnesses to these crimes, your crimes, just suddenly disappeared without a trace. Now can you explain this to me, Joe?" Elliot smiled as he leaned nonchalantly up against the brick wall behind him.

"People disappear all the time. Ain't my fault." Joseph laughed. Elliot felt his eyes squint.

"Let's talk about Lisa Cooper." Elliot spoke changing the subject.

"Nothin' to talk about. I don't know the bitch." Elliot took three long strides toward Joseph, his body now towering over his.

"Well that's not what she says. She said that you been following her around lately, making lewd remarks." Elliot cocked his head over to the side.

"Well she's lyin'. Bitches always lie. You should know that by now." Joseph leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his neck. Elliot shook his head and smiled.

"You sound like you have some issues with the ladies, Joe." Joseph's face instantly hardened.

"Man, you better check your facts. I ain't got no trouble gettin' women. They can't get enough of me. What about you, Detective Stabler? How many whores you bangin'?" Elliot felt his body grow hot. Suddenly, the interview room door swung open behind them. Detective Olivia Benson entered the room with a pile of paperwork and a smirk.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. No problems with the ladies, huh?" Olivia slammed down about ten different photographs of women onto the table in front of him. Olivia crossed her arms and waited for the suspect to respond.

"Who's this dyke?" Joseph laughed toward Elliot. "I thought we was handlin' this man to man."

"Well I don't see how you could have been, seeing as Detective Stabler is the only man here." Olivia flipped her short brunette hair from her eyes.

"You better watch your mouth." Joseph shot up from his chair, his face lingering inches away from Olivia's. Elliot instantly ran to her side. Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's chest, letting him know she was okay to deal with this herself.

"I don't take orders from scum. Now sit down." Olivia growled placing her face closer to his. Elliot shifted uncomfortably behind her. Joseph smiled.

"But you do take orders then. From who? Him?" Joseph pointed over toward Elliot. "How long you all been foolin' around? I bet you're a wild bitch in bed..." Elliot grabbed Joseph by his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. Joseph yelped in pain.

"You don't ever, EVER, get to talk to her like that." Elliot seethed, his face now bright red.

"Elliot! Let him go!" Olivia hollared from behind him.

"Yeah Elliot, listen to your..._partner_ and let me go." Joseph smiled as Elliot released him. Captain Donald Cragen raced into the room.

"You two, out here, now." Cragen commanded as he quickly exited the room.

"Uh oh, somebody's in trouble." Joseph smiled as the two detectives walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Cragen spit as Olivia and Elliot closed the door behind them.

"Listen Captain, we..." Olivia spoke before Elliot interupted.

"It's my fault Cap'n. I lost my cool in there. It won't happen again."

"All I ever get from you is excuse after excuse, Elliot." Cragen was becoming angrier by the second.

"Listen I understand that, but..."

"But nothing! One more screw up like that and you're on desk duty. Do I make myself clear?" Elliot shoved his hands into his pants pockets and nodded his head. Olivia looked over at Elliot and then down at the floor.

"You're dismissed. Go do your job. The CORRECT way." Cragen spoke as the two partners went back in to interregate their suspect.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. More to come soon! Reviews are always good:)**


End file.
